The development of electronic devices, such as cell phones and tablet personal computers (PCs), strives to achieve diverse functionalities and better performances.
To achieve diverse functionalities and performances require powerful CPUs and/or highly integrated circuit designs. However, while the more powerful the CPU and the more components integrated in the circuit design, the more heat will be generated. So, the electronic devices with powerful CPU and highly integrated circuits need better heat dissipation